1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and holes provided from the hole injection electrode and electrons provided from the electron injection electrode recombine and disappear in the organic emission layer, thereby generating light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is being spotlighted as a next-generation display device due to its various advantages, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and high response speed.